Contrary to the distribution of petroleum and gas making use of complex and comprehensive facilities (transportation via pipelines, via sea and road paths, refinery facilities, storage, etc.) from the production sites to any locations around the world, alternative energies are, as far as they are concerned, not provided with such distribution facilities, so that, to their cost, already little competitive with respect to that of petroleum, is added that of the distribution as such, hindering their development except when petroleum and gas prices reach very high thresholds.
Alternative energy sources include liquid hydrogen that, for instance, from document US2008/053094, one can produce, in a clean way in a balloon station being located in altitude on top of cloud layers and converting, through appropriate means, a water supply on board the balloon station into liquid hydrogen, and this from sun radiation.